mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bird/First unknown version
In an alternate universe, Big Bird became so triggered over the death of Mr. Hooper that he ascended to godhood and reached a Power level of over 9000. Being a spriteswap of Kakarotto ssj8, a very cheap character in its own right, Big Bird's attacks are incredibly overpowered and flashy, with a significant number of them being OHKOs and almost as many granting Big Bird full invincibility for the entire duration of said attacks. ) |Image = File:UnknownBigBirdPortrait.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Big Bird is a spriteswap of FRS GAMES' Kakarotto ssj8 with modifications to the stats and commands; the hitboxes of the base character were kept, however, meaning the character's hitboxes are much smaller than his sprites. Like the base character, he's a six-button character and is incredibily cheap, similarily to Rare Akuma and several edits of Ronald McDonald, defeating most normal characters in a few hits and having many moves that are unblockable or OHKOs and fill the majority of the screen. Big Bird's Normals alone can K.O. an average opponent in a few hits, owing to his very high Attack stat. His Normals can be chained multiple times, allowing the player to K.O. the opponent in a few seconds by just mashing buttons, not helped by the fact that his Specials and Hypers are even cheaper, with many of them being OHKOs, and his highly inflated Power bar effectively gives him almost unlimited Power. The majority of them have a very long range and many of them are unblockable, making it almost impossible for the opponent to avoid getting hit; even the attacks that are blockable deal huge chip damage, with some of them dealing enough chip damage to OHKO the oppponent regardless. Many of Big Bird's attacks that consume Power are attributed as Normals, rather than Specials or Hypers, with some of them having their command changed to a single button instead of a directional input. His high Defense stat means he can take ten times as much damage as the average character, making it almost impossible for such characters to K.O. Big Bird unless they have an OHKO move. Big Bird has a custom and brutal A.I. that attacks very actively and can K.O. the average character in a few seconds because of his cheapness. Because of all the factors that make him cheap, he's almost completely impossible to beat without using other cheap characters or debug keys. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} ||}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} }} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 5000 Power|}} | |}} | |}} | Uses 4000 Power|}} | |}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} 'Others' + |Grants Big Bird the ability to fly|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Big Bird vs Peter, Hulk, Thor MUGEN Big Bird vs Onslaught MUGEN Big Bird vs Nightmare Broly Trivia *The mugenversion parameter in Big Bird's .def file prevents the character from working in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 or 1.1; this can be easily fixed by editing the character's .def file and removing the mugenversion parameter, allowing Big Bird to work in 1.0 or 1.1. *In one of his victory animations, Big Bird briefly transforms into Giant Chicken before transforming into Goku because the animation of Giant Chicken transforming into Big Bird was also taken, but inverted, and Goku's sprites in said victory animation were left unchanged. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:WinMUGEN Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters whose authors are unknown Category:Characters made in 2012 }}